


Tasting

by sabershadowkat



Series: Tempting Fate [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasting

"Hey, Buffy," Xander greeted as he joined the Slayer sitting in the graveyard with Willow. "I've been wondering all day. What's with the flower?" 

Buffy blushed, but it was Willow who answered. "It's from Angel." 

"Probably got it off his victim's grave," Xander said, earning a glare from both girls. 

"Xander, that's not very nice," Willow chastised. "Besides, daisies aren't used for funeral flowers." 

"Thanks, Will," Buffy said sarcastically. She had told her best friend about Angel brushing her hair and leaving the flower, but she left out all the more intimate details. Those she wouldn't share for fear of breaking whatever was causing him to do the wonderful things he was doing to and for her. 

The three friends heard a noise behind them and Buffy stood, stake in hand. The new vampire clawed his way out of the grave and before he could blink, he was dust. "Well, that was fun in the boring sense of the word." 

"Don't worry, Buffy," Willow said. "I'm sure there'll be more tomorrow night. Not that I want there to be more. Less is good. None is good. I'll shut up now." 

Buffy chuckled. "I'll walk you guys home and then turn in early for once. Big test tomorrow and I'm all stressed." 

"Test? What test?" Xander asked as they began to make their way from the graveyard. 

"Did you study?" Willow asked over Xander. 

"No." 

"That would probably be why you're stressed," the red head responded. 

"Where was I when they announced a test?" Xander complained. 

 

*****

 

Buffy locked the kitchen door behind her and made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. Her heart was pounding in her chest in hopeful anticipation that he'd be here. When she rounded the corner to her room, she saw the blindfold in the middle of the bed and an excited smile appeared on her face. Seeing there was no note this time, she assumed she was suppose to put the blindfold on and wait. 

She looked in the mirror, noting her rapid breathing and flushed skin. She turned on her stereo, then slipped off her shoes and coat before sitting on the edge of the bed. She picked up the blindfold and carefully put it on, making sure not to disturb the daisy in her hair. She wanted him to see she'd worn it. 

She heard the brush of clothing against the windowsill and clutched her hands in her lap, desire rushing through her. She could sense him as he moved in front of her. "Hi," she breathed. 

In reply, he ran his cool finger under her chin before titling her head up and barely brushing his lips against hers. He took her hands and pulled her to her feet, then ran his fingertips up both arms to the two buttons holding her dress on her. Releasing them, the pale blue material fell to the ground to pool at her feet, leaving her clad in nothing more than her bra and panties, both of which soon followed the dress. 

"Beautiful," he said quietly. She could feel his eyes traveling over her body, making it tingle in response. She felt him touch the daisy in her hair, then the backs of his fingertips brushed down the side of her cheek. His lips followed the path of his hands, barely touching her until he got to her lips. Then, his tongue darted out to taste her, causing her to jump in surprise and pleasure. 

His cool lips pressed harder as he went from her mouth up her jaw line. He nipped and sucked her earlobe, making a low purring sound in her ear. Shivers shot down her spine at the sound. He moved down the column of her neck to her shoulder, then across her collarbone to dip his tongue in the hollow of her throat. He continued to the other shoulder, then went up the side of her neck to her ear, nipping and sucking on that lobe before descending down her jaw line back to her lips. 

Buffy tried to move her hands to his chest, but he blocked her, grasping her wrists as his tongue traced both her lips. He placed a kiss on her chin, then went down her neck again. Pulled her by her wrists, she was led forward a few steps, then they were released as he moved behind her. He put his hands on her hips and began to trail kisses down her spine. She raised up on her toes as little bolts of electricity occurred where his cool lips met her heated skin. 

He kissed along her waist above the swell of her buttocks, then proceeded to go down her right leg. His tongue swirled behind her knee, making her leg tremble before he continued to her heel. She wondered how he could be comfortable doing this while she was standing, but let the thought go as he started up the other leg. When he reached her ass, he playfully nipped it, causing her to squeak. 

She heard his low chuckle before he ran his tongue straight up her spine, making her entire body tense and shake with arousal. Moving down her shoulder again, she felt his fangs pierce her skin lightly, then his tongue lapping up the blood. Hands never leaving her body, he walked back to the front of her and her breath caught in her throat as he started to kiss down her body again.

Alternating between licks and kisses, he traversed the valley between her breasts before choosing one to give his attention. Slowly, he circled her dark areolas until he finally arrived at her pebble- like nipple. He took the peak in his mouth and Buffy moaned in pleasure. She went to capture the back of his head, but was prevented again by his hands on her wrists as he rolled and suckled her breast. 

Dropping her wrists after making his desires known, he moved onto the other breast, mirroring his actions from the first one. When he got to that nipple, she was quaking with arousal, her hands clenched into fists at her sides. But he did not give into her wants, continuing his way down her body with his cool lips. He dipped his tongue into her navel, then bit softly into the swell of her abdomen and she gasped. 

He kissed and licked his way down her hip to her thigh, over her knee all the way down to the top of her foot. Then, he proceeded up her other leg, coming ever closer to the place she needed him to be before she died from need. When she felt his fingers separate her folds, she hissed out in pleasure, "Yessss." 

Buffy's eyes were squeezed tightly shut behind the blindfold, fingernails digging into her palms as she waited. The first brush of his lips made her dance up on her toes, hips arching towards him with a small whimper. His tongue flicked her throbbing clit, then ran along both of her feminine lips before thrusting into her hot core. "Please, please, please, please, please," she began to babble as he tongue fucked her. 

He stopped suddenly only to attack her clit with his blunt teeth and tongue. He latched onto the swollen nub, suckling it, flicking it over and over. She started to move her hips, rubbing against his face as her orgasm built to a fiery crescendo. She flew over the precipice, free falling in a myriad of colors. So powerful was her climax that she couldn't form a coherent word as a pleasure filled scream tore from her throat. 

She collapsed against him as her knees went out and she felt herself being picked up. Now, more than ever, she wanted him inside of her, but she couldn't move to save her life. She was put down on the bed and she heard the rustling of clothes and knew she was about to get her wish. A moment later, his cold, hard shaft surged into her, making her moan again. 

He plunged into her hot core fast and furiously, one arm going under her hips to lift her to him. His pelvis smashed into hers, hitting her clitoris in a constant rhythm until she was soaring again. Another cry came from somewhere deep within her as she climaxed a second time. She heard him grunt, then felt his fangs as he bit into the upper swell of her breast, shooting his cum into her womb as he orgasm. 

Buffy wanted to wrap her arms around him, but she lacked the energy. She could only lay there, her heart pounding beneath her chest as he licked the blood on her breast. Too soon he had moved out of her. "No," she managed to get out as he climbed off the bed.

"Shh," he whispered, brushing a kiss against her lips. She heard him redressing as she calmed, her strength returning. He must have noticed her movement because she felt his cool hand on her stomach, holding her down lightly. She felt the flower being taken from her hair, then the soft petals brushing down her forehead, over the blindfold, down her nose and over her lips. He continued running it along her until he met the hand on her stomach. He lay the flower down across her and then he was gone. 

Buffy took a deep breath and sighed. Slowly, she removed the blindfold, her body feeling well loved. She looked down at the daisy on her stomach and smiled. "Wow," she whispered to herself. "Very wow." 

Sitting outside the bedroom window, Spike caught her quiet words. He licked his lips and rubbed them together, still tasting her juices. Grinning, he jumped down and, with a slight bounce to his step, made his way back into the night. 

 

End


End file.
